Surrender
by Cresenta's Lark
Summary: Will she ever surrender? SamX?


Hey everyone! I have not written in a while. Don't blame me blame GRADE 12! Anyway, I decided to do a oneshot. See if you can guess the pairing.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Totally Spies. Okay. Whatever.**

**On with the story...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

They watched her body meet the floor with a loud crash. Alex was hurt. His infuriating laugh caught all their attention. He stood a few feet away from them dressed entirely in black. The wind caused his long coat to swing back and forth. Back and forth. He raised his arm and gestured with his hand, an open invitation for either one of them to dare and attack him. To try and take him down. His voice called out to them teasingly. "Which one of you next?" Clover cast a quick glance at Sam. It was a signal. 

Together they bolted towards him ready to strike. As they raised their legs to kick him his arms lashed out unexpectedly catching both their feet at once in midair. He held them there for a moment then sent them flying at opposite ends. Sam sat up slowly moaning in pain. Using her hand to support her weight she forced herself to stand on her feet. She refused to let him see her pain. She watched Clover charge at him swinging her heel towards his stomach. He moved fast, very fast leaving her to hit the fall knocking her unconscious. 

**It was just him and her.**

He chuckled as he walked closer to Sam. He studied her slowly. She was glaring at him in a manner parallel to none he had seen before. Her eyes were flaring embers fueled with the heat of hatred, and something more that she often tried to hide. It was her loneliness. She would never admit it of course but it was obvious she was lonely. She stuck out from her friends although she tried to fit in. He recognized that feeling all to well. He knew from the first time he had met her that he wanted her for himself. He wanted so badly to end their loneliness. 

**But then his feelings were not only one-sided she wanted him as well. **

She gave him clues that were not meant for him or anyone else to see. Deep down she wanted him too. She only hid it because she was afraid. Afraid of what her friends, family, what the world would say. People would go ballistic if they discovered her secret. For him it was easy to see. He wasn't dull he could read her like a book and that bothered her. 

**God, how it bothered her.**

He knew he had this effect on her. He felt the same for her, yet unlike her he was not afraid to show his desire. Yes, he needed her there by his side probably much more than she could feel or ever understand. He knew he had to break her to make her succumb to his desires, or else she would never become truly his.

He asked himself as he approached her.

_"Have a broken you yet?"_

_"Will you surrender?"_

He placed his hands on her shoulders from behind pulling her body towards his in the process. He chuckled when he heard her gasp. He asked her teasingly. "What's the matter are you afraid of me?" She didn't answer him, then again she did not have too. Of course she was, he could feel it.

He tucked her hair behind her ear and placed a kiss on her cheek. 

That set her off.

She whipped around to face him, shock and anger written all over her face.

He thought to himself _"You should not be so surprised."_

"Why are you doing this to me!" she asked sounding more surprised than angry. 

He crossed his arms over his chest. He smirked his usual smirk. The one that he was sure drove her to wits end. 

**And that was why, he did it. **

He enjoyed watching her try to hide from him. It was funny. He knew she was smart enough to understand that there would be nothing standing in his way to get to her when he wanted to take her.

_And take her he would._

He was putting his life on hold for her. His need for revenge, his desire for power, his thirst for control. All his plans were slipping away from him.

**Piece by piece.**

He was losing control all because of her. If she thought he would leave her alone after what she had done.

_She was sadly mistaken._

He was going down, and he would take her down with him. 

_Even if it meant his end, _

_even if it spelt his doom._

There was no wall that would keep him out when he came for her. 

_And come he would._

He spoke in a whisper just loud enough for her to hear. "Why am I doing this? Is that what you're asking me?" It came out in a menacing tone, much more menacing then she had ever heard him.

She had the nerve to nod. 

He grabbed her by the shoulders shaking her roughly as he spoke. "Is it me who is doing anything? Tell me Samantha!" He paused, just silently before he continued.

"Can't you see, it's always been you."

Sam blinked confused. 

He growled harshly as if he had been hurt inside. "Damn it Sam, stop pretending. Stop acting like you really don't know. Like you really don't feel anything for me. I'm tired of you playing this game!"

Sam took a deep breath. 

He released her shoulders. It was the final straw, her last chance, her chance to surrender. 

He turned away from her as he spoke.

"So there is nothing that you feel for me?"

She answered in a quiet whisper. "I wish you'd just leave me alone, please."

A smirk marked his face as he countered, "Be careful what you wish for."

He turned to her.

**She held her breath.**

"Do you really want me to leave? To leave you alone to your loneliness?"

She had nothing to say.

He continued.

"Look in your heart Samantha, even if I leave will you ever allow me to go from your life, your mind, your heart. I know what you need. You need someone devoted to you, and only you no one else."

He raised her chin with his finger, looking into her eyes with a piercing gaze.

"Tell me Samantha, can anyone give you that, besides me. Has anyone ever tried."

She closed her eyes, knowing full well that he had caught her little weakness, her little flaw. She was lonely, and she knew it. 

She thought to herself. Was he not the type of man she had hoped for all her life? Someone who loved her unconditionally? It was a stupid question of course. She was his enemy and he loved her still.

**Talk about unconditional.**

_"Then why am I holding back_" she thought. _"Does it really matter what the world will think?"_

He sighed slightly as he turned away.

There was no point. She had passed her judgment. He would never be more than an enemy for her.

As he turned to leave, her voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Wait!" 

He held his breath, as he waiting for her to continue. To finish this once and for all.

"All my life I have lived trying to please others, to be what others wanted. It's true that I forgot to live for myself."

She gently placed her hand on his shoulder. He turned wrapping her in his embrace. She rested her head on his chest.

"I think for once I can risk to live for myself."

He made her face him as he asked "What do you choose?"

She smiled slightly as she answered.

_"I choose to surrender."_

She kissed him then unleashing the love she had always felt for him. Knowing in her mind that some others would not be happy with her decision.

Was she guilty of deceit and betrayal?

**Most certainly she was.**

Was she sorry about it?

**Not quite enough. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So what's the pairing?...**

Yeah, In case you didn't figure it out it is **Sam/Scam**

It was just an idea that came to me so I wrote an extended oneshot.

_It will most likely end here. Review if you want a longer story. _

_**Please R&R**_

P.S. I hope to update my other 2 stories soon, so bear with me please.

See ya,

**Cresenta's Lark**


End file.
